


Compromising

by Raptorcloak



Category: Bleach
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Humor, Humorous Ending, Lemon, Married Couple, Married Sex, Other, Romance, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neliel wants her and Grimmjow to leave Hueco Mundo and live in the World of the Living instead. But, our favorite Espada wants something in return as a compromise.  Lemons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising

This my first GrimmjowXNeliel lemon. So, enjoy and please review!  
Summary: Neliel wants to leave Las Noches and go to the World of the Living and her husband has a compromise in mind. The question is what does Grimmjow want?  
Disclaimer: I don't own bleach.  
Pairings: GrimmjowxNeliel, mentions of IchigoxRangiku and UlquiorraxOrihime.

* * *

 

Neliel sat on her recliner and read her Oliver Twist novel while Grimmjow laid on the couch snoring; the former doing her best to keep from laughing at her husband. She remembered when she found him wounded on the desert floor shortly after waking up to see Kenpachi kill Nnoitra.

Grimmjow cursed up a storm after Neliel informed him while she healed him that Nnoitra had died, which angered him as he wanted revenge on the skinny long-necked espada for attacking him earlier. But soon enough, he and Neliel became partners and eventually Neliel became his "Queen".

"You're still reading that thing?" Grimmjow yawned. "Novels take a while, Grimmy." Neliel explained and he stretched his arms and rubbed the crest out of his eyes and lounged on the couch. He looked at Neliel's tattered green shirt and skirt. Grimmjow never bothered to question why she choose to wear the skimpy and short clothes as he enjoyed them.

"Say, Grimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"What if we leave Hueco Mondo and live in the World of the Living instead?"

The next minute, Grimmjow cracked up laughing hysterically until he fell on the floor and he was still laughing at what the sea-haired beauty said as she calmly and silentily looked at him.

"I'd say that's one of the funniest jokes I've ever heard." Grimmjow chuckled as he got out the last of his laughs out.

"No, really. I think we should go to the World of the Living."

"Why the hell should we go there when we're King and Queen here?"

"All of our friends will be there." Neliel replied as she put down her novel onto the recliner arm and looked at Grimmjow, who raised an eye at her statement of friends.

"What friends?"

"Come on, Grimmy. Friends like Ichigo, his wife Rangiku, Ulquiorra and Orihime. Those two just sent a letter saying they're having a blast on their honeymoon."

Grimmjow snorted in defiance and held his head high in the air.

"Forget it."

"Please?"

"NO!" Grimmjow snapped and Neliel did her hazel puppy-dog eyes act. It was times like this she was glad she had big pupils as Rangiku had taught Neliel to give Grimmjow puppy-like eyes whenever he disagreed with one of her thoughts as the former always used the same act on Ichigo.

"Pwease?" Neliel said, her child-like voice adding more effect to her plead.

"No. Don't. Stop." Grimmjow protested as he looked away from Neliel and she got off her recliner and placed herself on Grimmjow's lap, making it impossible for him to look away.

"PWEASE?"

"Oh! Okay! OK! If it means that much to you, we'll go live in the World of the Living. Sheesh."

"Oh, thank you, Grimmy." Neliel said she hugged Grimmjow.

"But this is a compromise and you have to give me something in return."

"What's that?" Neliel asked and a lustful smirk appeared on Grimmjow as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the master bedroom, where he kicked the door close behind him.

Grimmjow romantically tossed Neliel onto the bed and she lustfully giggled as Grimmjow placed himself on top of her. Blue eyes looked into hazel ones as he trailed his fingers up her body until they came up to her chin and framed her face.

"Like I said, this is a compromise so you have to give me something in return."

"What is you desire, your majesty?"

"An heir."

Hearing that, Neliel's eyes bugged out of her head and she froze in complete surprise at his statement, which nearly startled Grimmjow.

"What's with you?"

"Do you mean a child?

"No shit. Do you know what else is an heir?"

"Well..."

"What is it now?" Grimmjow sighed.

"It's just that...do you remember when you first meet me?"

"Of course I do! You were literally drooling all over me! Who the hell forgets something like that?"

"Not me as I look now but when you exactly met me when I was trapped in child form."

"Yeah. So what?

"I distinctly remember a certain espada growling at me things like "Hey kid, beat it! and "QUIET! If you keep crying like that, you'll be picking your teeth up off the ground. That clear to you, kid?" Neliel said, doing a near-perfect imitation of Grimmjow's voice which flustered him and made his face turned partly red.

"After I remembered that, I couldn't imagine us raising a prince or princess without the poor little ones being half scared to death because of your...uuuummmm... character?" Neliel honestly admitted and Grimmjow's eye twitched for a brief minute.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I was pissed off but there is no way I'd try to hurt my own kid."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now let's can all this chatting and get down to some business."

"Agreed. But one more thing."

"What?" Grimmjow said as he started to get impatient.

"Do you really want a child or do you just want have sex?" Neliel said with a lusty smirk.

"Try finding out for yourself." Grimmjow playfully grinned.

"All right, I'll try." Neliel stated as she put her soft lips against Grimmjow's and he buried his tongue underneath her own. Grimmjow brushed his finger against his queen's long wavy hair while she placed her hands against his chest and felt his eight-pack abdomen, the feeling of his more muscular build making the inside of her womanhood start to wetten up.

Her other hands slid into his hakama and met his waiting erection and her fingers softly and slowly stroked the head of it. Neliel wrapped her hand around it and her finger began twirling around it while Grimmjow's hand snaked under her shirt and started to squeeze her breasts.

Neliel blushed and lifted her arms in the air and allowed Grimmjow to take off her shirt revealing her huge round, melon-like breasts. He cupped and pressed them against his palm while Neliel helped him out of his hakama. Using the chance, Grimmjow slid his member of the inside of Neliel's skirt and prodded it on the sides of her entrance which made her legs cringe and twitch nervously.

"Hey twitchy, relax."

"Sorry, Grimmy."

He placed his head over Neliel's mound and slowly bit her left nipple with his canine teeth, which thanks to him having been an adjuchas jaguar before, were more sharper than any human teeth. Neliel let out a tiny whimper and wrapped her arms around the back of Grimmjow's neck as he softly bit and suckled her breast.

Grimmjow's hand slowly glided down her flat, toned stomach and slid back and forward just above her navel, carefully circling it. Neliel gently moved Grimmjow's jacket off him and laid still while he moved his hand down to her pussy and his fingers rubbed her clit smoothly.

"Oh! More please!" Neliel cried as she wrapped her right leg around Grimmjow's side, which brought her womanhood closer to his hand and gave him the chance to slide two fingers into her moistness.

"Shit. For all I know, she's probably deeper than space itself. Can't wait to smash this thing when I'm done." Grimmjow thought to himself as he fingered Neliel's insides and she grabbed her breasts and started fondling them while pressing her thumbs against both harden nipples. The sight made Grimmjow's erection turn extremely hard to the point where two veins appeared on it and he spread her insides and spun his fingers slowly on her insides and felt her warmth start to constrict on his fingers.

He started slamming his fingers in and out with stronger force until Neliel pleasurably howled and released her fluids on Grimmjow's fingers. He brought his pre-cum drenched fingers to his mouth and licked them while Neliel panted and slid off her skirt and tossed it to the floor.

"Okay, is it my shot now?" Neliel asked as she sat up on her knees

"Knock yourself out." Grimmjow said as he held out his cock to Neliel's face and she looked at it curiously.

"What is it, Grimmy?"

"What the hell do you mean "What is it?" An impatient Grimmjow huffed and Neliel calmly sat still.

"Wait. Do you want me to put your thing in my mouth?"

"Duh! What else besides using it to climax would you do with it?"

"No thanks. I don't even know where it's been. This might do for one." Neliel said as she scooted to Grimmjow's length and enclosed it between her breasts and started massaging it with her mounds. Grimmjow grinned at Neliel's substitute idea for him. "Yeah. That'll do." Grimmjow growled as the two soft orbs of flesh massaged him and Neliel went in a sort of pattern of her breasts. She rubbed her breasts in a upperward direction while using her nipples to massage his shaft while blowing on it with her mint-like breath.

Grimmjow thanked himself that he wasn't a skinny person like that badass-wannabe Nnoitra was or with Neliel using her huge breasts to stroke and massage his member, his legs would probably feel like jello just from the feeling from the former espada would make him topple over. Grimmjow began to make some small thrusts into the cleavage and the feeling of pleasure got higher as Neliel felt the strength of his manhood between her breasts.

"He's hard as a rock." Neliel thought to herself as she put on a playful smirk and started massaging Grimmjow's member more slowly and smoother than a few seconds ago, trying to tease him. Grimmjow caught on to her teasing smirk and his own classic witty smirk appeared on his face before he only began putting more blinding thrusts of speed in between the breasts.

She tried her very best to keep her teasing up but with Grimmjow's cock using more prominent speed to overtake her intentional slow stroking. Also, the sight of his member going in and out of her mounds seemed to hypnotize her as it made her eyes follow it's every movement. The strong, lengthy head of it looked delicious to her and she licked the sides of her mouth in thought of tasting it.

A second later, Neliel found herself opening her mouth and taking it into her mouth. She just couldn't resist the King's manhood anymore and Grimmjow smirked in victory. "HA! And you said you didn't want it."

Neliel innocently looked up at him and shrugged her shoulders before licking his member with it still in her jaws. Grimmjow placed his handson top of Neliel's skull and and gently helped her move her head back and forth on his length, probably not wanting to use his full speed and accidentally make her choke.

Neliel's hot tongue brushed and licked his shaft, mostly licking the head as it was the most sensitive part and still used her breasts to massage whatever part of him that was on the outside of her mouth. Grimmjow gritted his teeth as he felt something strange on the inside of his length and easily figured out what was happening.

"Get ready because I'm not gonna saying it again."

That was all Neliel needed to hear as she rubbed her nipples on Grimmjow's hilt and he thrusted into Neliel's mouth more faster but with some caution as to not make her choke. Neliel tapped her tongue at the head of his member and it began to shake until Grimmjow let out a low growl.

"Here goes." Grimmjow groaned as Neliel released his member from her mouth and the former stroked himself one final time and let out a flying wave of semen that both landed and splattered on Neliel's breasts, face, and tongue while she closed her eyes. She opened them again until after Grimmjow was finished spuirting her with his semen and licked her sperm-covered mouth, enjoying the taste.

"Great "shot", Grimmy." Neliel winked at him as he smirked and crawled over her again. "You ain't seen nothin' yet." Grimmjow growled at he rubbed and prodded himself at Neliel's entrance as she was beginning to whimper and moan before Grimmjow entered her warmth.

"Holy shit, you're as tight as ever!" Grimmjow growled as he buried his head in Neliel's cleavage and started to thrust into her. Neliel started heavily panting as her face turned bright red and she began toying with her breasts again.

"More please, Grimmy." Neliel moaned.

"Yeah. You like that, don't you?" Grimmjow teased with his smirk.

"Not really." Neliel said, joking as if she didn't like the sex at all but Grimmjow took it the wrong way and started pounding into her much faster, his skin tapping against hers and his tongue moving wildy on her erect nipples, which gave her more pleasure than before.

"Grimmy, I was only kidding! Don't get so angry."

"Too late!" Grimmjow said as felt Neliel's wall start to constrict around him and milk him. Grimmjow buried his fingertips into his wife's soft mounds and pressed his hands flat into them and gave them a tight squeeze. Neliel's mammal instinct took over as she began licking his jaw fragment and Grimmjow grunted in surprise at her animal side.

"Grimmy, I'm about too..." Neliel moaned and Grimmjow smiled deviously and took his member out of her, making her eyes bug out of her head and stare at Grimmjow with surprise and a small hint of rage.

"What are you doing?" Neliel protested and Grimmjow placed his hands on her wrists, pinning her underneath him.

"You're close to coming, aren't you? If you want me to cum, you have to beg for it." Grimmjow smirked and Neliel raised an eye skeptically. "But that's not fair, Grimmy!" Grimmjow began to tease her by rubbing his cock on the top of her pussy and folds, all the while with Neliel quickly thinking of a beg for him as she couldn't hold herself together much longer. She thought back to her Oliver Twist novel and got an idea and smiled as she looked Grimmjow in the eye.

"Well?"

"Please sir, may I have some more?" Neliel sultrily asked as Grimmjow smiled at her sexy begging.

"What? Can't hear you."

"Please sir, may I have some more?"

"More, huh? Good work begging." Grimmjow said as he went back inside her impatient pussy and she howled and wrapped herself around Grimmjow.

"How the hell did you figure out how to beg so well?"

"Oh, I have my secrets." Neliel moaned as she smiled and coyly flexed her arm as Grimmjow's length was once again constricted by her walls as he shot his seed into her. He was about fall on her but caught himself and switched places with her so she'd be on top of him as they both panted and caught their breath.

"You truly are the king, Grimmjow." Neliel smiled as she cuddled up to Grimmjow and kissed the side of his lips.

"You got that right." Grimmjow grinned as he wrapped an arm around Neliel and brought her closer to him. Seconds later, he heard her mumbling words.

"Tarran, Danielle, Junior."

"What the hell are you saying?" Grimmjow asked and Neliel said she was thinking of names for their child and Grimmjow shook his head when she asked if he could think of any names.

"Eh, we've got more than enough time to think of a name." Grimmjow said and Neliel nodded in agreement. The next week, Grimmjow and Neliel packed their items and left for the World of the Living and moved into a nice peaceful neighborhood where Ichigo, Rangiku, Orihime, and Ulquiorra also resided.

Some months later

"So Rangiku, how are you and Ichigo doing?" the pregnant Neliel asked Rangiku, who herself was on her third trimester.

"Oh, we've been just fine. He's pratically breaking his back for me and I appreciate it. I tell ya, this little guy barely feels like he's in here." Rangiku admitted.

"Why's that?"

"Because he doesn't kick me or anything that much. But I can tell he's gonna be a sweetheart when's he born."

"I bet he and Nicky here will be the best of friends." Neliel said as she rubbed her stomach.

"You and Grimmjow decided to name your son Nick?"

"Nicholas really but we'll just call him Nick. You know how my name is Neliel but most people call me Nel? Same thing for him." Neliel smiled.

"Hear that, Ichiku? You're gonna have a little friend to play with." Rangiku said as she smiled and rubbed her stomach. The two buxom women then noticed Grimmjow and Ichigo bickering nearby and just sighed.

"Let's just hope our boys get along better than their dads do." Rangiku said.

"Trust me. I do." Neliel said.

* * *

 

Well that the final chapter. My next story will be the Ichigo x Rangiku x Orihime x Yoruichi lemon I said I'd write in Valentine's Day Gifts. This fanfics explains why Grimmjow and Neliel live in the World of the Living. Neliel is one of three Bleach characters who I believe don't wear any clothing underneath their regular clothing; the other two being Yoruichi and Kukaku for obivious reasons. Me bad-mouthing Nnoitra displays my high dislike of him and I will never ever pair him up with Neliel. Bye and have fun reviewing!


End file.
